


Starstruck

by Samaimia



Category: A3! (Video Game), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Secret Santa, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samaimia/pseuds/Samaimia
Summary: Summer Troupe is concerned about Kazunari's recent phonecalls.Enstars x A3 AU where KazuAra are half siblings!For A3 Secret Santa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @/lelessart on Twitter for the A3! Secret Santa gift exchange! Hope you enjoy!!

In the darkness of the night, Izumi sends a dire text message to meet her in her room. Moments later, four figures bust into her room.

“DIRECTOR!!! ARE YOU OKAY?!” Tenma shouts with Muku, Yuki, and Misumi shortly in tow. Izumi stands from her desk and puts a finger to her lips.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. I called you all here to discuss something rather important,”she whispers to her actors and gestures for them to come in.

As the four members of the Summer Troupe settle in their director’s dorm, Yuki asks, “Wait, where’s Kazunari?” The others look around for their missing 5th member.

“Ah!” Muku pipes up, “Should I have gotten him? He was still asleep when I left our room! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll go get him right away, please don’t be mad at me!” But before Muku can move to leave, Izumi puts a hand on his shoulder.

She gives him a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry, Muku, he doesn’t need to be here because I actually brought you guys in to discuss some of his recent behavior.”

Tenma glowered, “ _ Recent behavior _ ? What did that stupid idiot do?”

“Is he in trouble?” Misumi asks with a sort of innocent fear in his eyes, “Has he done something really bad?” 

Izumi laughs gently and waves her hand in dismissal, “Oh no, he did nothing illegal, just…” she pauses and grimaces, “something infuriating. He’s always talking to someone on the phone and they always call during rehearsal! And he always picks up!”

“Now that you mention it…” Yuki hums, “that little social butterfly’s been on his phone way more than he usually is.”

Tenma stands up from his seat on Izumi’s bed, “It’s unbelievably frustrating! Hearing that song from that idol group play every time that person calls is so disruptive and it’s really getting on my nerves!”

Misumi puts his hand up, “The song is called  _ Jewel Stone _ ~ It’s by the idol group Knights~!”

“I appreciate the little fun fact, but that has about nothing to do with this, Misumi,” Izumi says off handedly. The blue haired boy pouts a little.

Muku jumps up, “Oh! He sometimes video calls someone at night! It’s a girl named Racchan, and before he went to bed today, she said something about visiting?”

Everyone goes silent for a beat.

“A… A girl?” Tenma asks incredulously, “You’re joking right? He actually got some?” Muku simply shrugs.

Misumi gasps in shock and feigns fainting, “He has a girlfriend?! But I thought what we had was special, I even gave him my super mister triangle!” He makes a fake sobbing sound. Yuki and Tenma groan.

Izumi sighs, “Of course it’s a girl distracting him from practice. I’ll be sure to talk to him tomorrow about it. You guys can go now, I just wanted to see if you guys knew anything about who he was talking to. Get some rest, you got an early day tomorrow.”

The next morning, just before Summer Troupe’s rehearsal, Izumi sets out to find Kazunari. On her way to the practice rooms, a person with a rather masculine figure and short blonde hair bumps into her. It takes Izumi three takes to realize who they are.

“Ah, sorry, excuse me,” she mumbles at first, “Wait a minute, I don’t think you’re supposed to be here-” after a close look, she recognizes the person’s flawless face and feminine aura, “Ah-”

The person puts her hand up in shock and fiddles with the hem of her pastel pink blouse, “Oh, I’m sorry, the manager let me in. Do you happen to know where I can find a Miyoshi Kazunari? I think he said he’s in the Summer Troupe?”

It takes Izumi a moment to respond, “Um-Yes! Right this way!” She leads the girl to the practice rooms and practically throws open the door, “After you, miss!” She bows gracefully.

“Racchan!! OMG You actually came!” Kazunari dashes across the room, basically tackling the girl. She hugs him back eagerly. The others are completely dumbfounded.

“Ah! It’s Narukami Arashi from Knights!” Misumi inquires cheerfully.

“I didn’t know that Kazunari’s girlfriend was the famed teen idol Arashi!” Muku says excitedly, “Everyone online calls her a ‘queen!’”

“But she’s a teenager,” Tenma mutters, “Like, she’s no older than me, what’s that creep doing with her?”

Arashi breaks out of Kazunari’s grasps, panicked at what she was hearing, “Girlfriend?! Oh no, no, no! You’ve got it wrong!” Kazunari puts his arm around her shoulders.

“Racchan’s my darling little sister!” he declares proudly, “She’s a super cool and awesome idol! You’ve gotten taller since I last saw you! I was gonna tell you guys that she was gonna come visit soon, but she didn’t know when she’d be in town.”

Arashi chuckles, “Aha, my little producer-chan was really overwhelmed with scheduling and I didn’t want to press her too much to find out when Knights is going to be performing near the area, so I’m super sorry about the short notice, Kazunii!”

“You know, looking at you two side by side, I can see the resemblance,” Yuki points out, “With the bleach blond hair and the facial similarities, it’s pretty clear to see you two are related.” Kazunari beams with pride.

“Though, the only difference is that I actually respect Narukami.”

“Awww, Yuuki! You’re so mean!!” he pouts. Arashi laughs sweetly.

She puts her hand on her brother’s shoulder, “When I heard Kazunii became a stage actor, I was like, totally blown away! He was always the quiet art kid when we were little. I just had to catch one of your shows! I was only able to see one of the Spring Troupe’s plays so far, but I can’t wait to see my big brother and his troupe in action!” her smile is brighter than even Kazunari’s, “Is it okay if I sit in on your rehearsal? I promise I won’t interfere or anything! I don’t really know the first thing about acting, since I was a child model most of my life, and there’s not really much acting in idolwork.”

Izumi grins, “Of course! It’d be an honor, miss! Alright, from the top, boys! Show Miss Arashi what you’ve got!”

After the full run, Arashi’s eyes sparkled. 

“Oh gosh, now I really have to come see your show at the end of summer! You guys are really, really the real deal! Oh, maybe I should bring Knights? Kasa-chan’s a big fan of theatre. Or Hidaka-kun? He always gets lots of acting gigs. I’m sure he’d love to see you guys!”

Tenma shoots her a knowing grin, “Having a big-shot celeb like you vouch for us would really help with our reputation, you know? ”

“Not that you really need the boost with you in it, Sumeragi!” she teases back. He laughs and gives her a hearty slap on the back. Suddenly, Arashi’s phone rings.

“Oh, shoot, I gotta get going or I’ll be late to the dress rehearsal!” she quickly runs over to Kazunari and gives him a tight hug, “I super duper promise I’ll come see your show, okay?”

“Yep! And Tsuzu and I will be at yours in a few days!” he gives her a quick peck on the cheek and pats her on the head, "I'll see you super soon, Racchan, love you! Be a good girl and call me later!"

Arashi giggles, "Alright, I'll see you later, Kazunii, and I'll see all of you guys later too!" she waves to the other actors and turns to leave. 

Once the door to the practice room closes, Izumi glares at Kazunari.

"She better not call during practice, Kaz."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @saisaipsycho on twt for more Arashi


End file.
